


Sermele's Fall

by aslyta



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Suspense, War, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslyta/pseuds/aslyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young elf's reflection upon life and the coming war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sermele's Fall

they flutter now

what once was green

now vivid colors appear

in a golden array

flowing in crisp sent

of a warm breeze

that falls into place

nearing the end

of a continuous cycle

thick blankets grasped

for chilling nights

lights diminish early

in the darkening era

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own LOTR or hobbit


End file.
